Are you watching, Katsuki Yuuri?
by Zeny
Summary: "Yuri se movía sobre la vista como una fuerza imparable, una criatura nocturna rodeada del escándalo más sinfónico y atronadoramente seductor que Yuuri había presenciado en su vida. " La reacción de Yuuri Katsuki al ver Welcome to The Madness. [Drabble] [Ligeros tonos YuuYu]


**Are you watching, Katsuki Yuuri?**

… **..**

La boca de Yuuri estaba tan abierta que por ahí pudiera haber pasado un tren. No era el único con la quijada en el piso: Victor estaba a su lado, los puños cerrados apoyados en su barbilla vibrando, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en…miles de brillitos. Junto a la suya propia y los restos del sabor celestial de su presentación con Victor, su emoción era tan palpable que Yuuri tuvo que apoyarse en la barrera y tratar de respirar.

¿Por qué se sentían tan oprimidos sus pulmones? ¿Era acaso un mareo? No tenía idea, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la vista.

Kami-sama. Por todo el katsudon del mundo…

Era la primera vez que aquella certeza se materializaba con tanta claridad frente a él.  
Yurio- No, no Yurio.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Plisetsky era sexy.

Yuri Plisetsky era Eros.

Un Eros tan distante del suyo que le dejaba sobrecogido.

Yuri se movía sobre la vista como una fuerza imparable, una criatura nocturna rodeada del escándalo más sinfónico y atronadoramente seductor que Yuuri había presenciado en su vida. No era la suavidad sensual de su Eros, o la elegancia sin paralelo de Victor, no-

Era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Tuvo que tragar saliva. Distraídamente vio como la chaqueta voló lejos de la pista y se preguntó quién la tendría ahora. Su pecho batía al ritmo de los acordes de la canción, como si inconscientemente se hubiera sincronizado al compás de Yuri.

Era una matanza, era locura.

Y Yuuri estaba fascinado.

Entonces una piedra calló en su estómago pesadamente, y rebotó, y Yuuri tuvo que parpadear para comprobar que no estaba viendo cosas.

… _¿Otabek?_

_ Oh, dios, ¡qué atrevido! – Victor estaba que en cualquier momento se pondría a dar saltitos. Sus ojos no dejaban la pista, pero Yuuri no podía culparlo.

Una memoria distante cortó en su mente como una ráfaga de viento veraniego: Sí, Yurio siempre quiso el programa Eros, estaba confiado en su habilidad de poder hacerlo. Y ahora Yuuri sabía por qué.

Pero a Otabek no se lo esperaba.

Desde que habían llegado a Barcelona Yuuri había notado la presencia del patinador junto a Yurio; ocupado con su propia ansiedad y demás preocupaciones que ahora no lo atormentaban no se había puesto a pensar en cómo de un día para otro esos dos se habían vuelto amigos.

Y ahora Yuuri fruncía el ceño. Amigos. ¿Cómo? Yuuri estuvo casi un mes entrenando junto a Yurio en Hasetsu y no alcanzaron nunca ese nivel de cercanía del que Yuuri era testigo en ese momento.

Porque había que ser alguien especial para que Yurio te permitiera _arrancarle_ el guante con la boca.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Y por qué Yurio había cambiado su programa de exhibición?

Victor soltó otra exclamación cuando Yuri se deslizó por la pista, su torso desnudo un reflejo de luces de colores. Los gritos del público casi se sobreponían a la música y Yuuri estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Si me fuera del mundo del patinaje, ¿perdería _esto_?

Yurio se dejó caer por el impacto de una bala invisible sobre la superficie cristalina, y la música se desvaneció entre los vítores de los espectadores.

Yuri Plisetsky había demostrado por qué su puesto en el podio había sido el más alto.

Aquella bala golpeó también algo dentro de Yuuri.

El medallista de oro se alzó y recibió el amor de su público con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción. Otabek – _y por qué está ahí_ , Yuuri aún se preguntaba – se acercó y se dieron la mano mientras compartían una mirada cómplice y victoriosa.

Luego esos ojos enmarcados en sombra púrpura se voltearon hacia él y la sonrisa mutó en algo más feroz y afilado.

(Y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y sus pensamientos chocaron los unos con los otros balbuceantes, y en su corazón aun sonaba el eco de _Welcome to the Madness_.)

Era una venganza, un desafío, una burla, una garantía:

Una razón demasiado imponente para no dejar de patinar.


End file.
